Talk:Ji woong's Exam Challenge/@comment-3969350-20130920015535
the Good Witch angrily approaches the selfish people from SN Gemma: "OK! YOU ALL SHALL BE TURNED INTO DIFFERENT ANIMALS SO I CAN DISCIPLINE YOU!" first turns the Todaro siblings into mockingbirds and hurls them onto 6 Naughty Nests, she then turns Youalldeserveto****ingdie and Milo Outer into a clownfish and a guppy respectively and deposits them into the Naughty Bowl, afterward, she turns Gadadhara Bobbalu and Garrett Woods into piglets and herds both of them into the Naughty Pen, Gemma turns ****youeveryoneand Youaremother****ing****faces into a hen and places her onto the Naughty Coop, she then turns all of the Canoe Killers into jack rabbits and places each of them into their Naughty Hutches, Gemma transforms Oksana into a ladybug and inserts her into the Naughty Jar, next she turns Marie Joe and Principal Quinn into geckos and places both of them into a Naughty Tank, Gemma turns Webeewize, Notelevision Forkids, Everybodygo ****yourselvesoriwill****you, Toysare Forbabies, and Computersare Onlyforteens into a river otter, a sea lion, a manatee, a baby dolphin, and a beaver respectively and hurls them into the Naughty Pool, finally, Gemma turns the rest of the selfish adults into squirrels, moles, chihuahuas, and baby hippos and throws all of them into the Naughty Cage. The discipline areas are titanium and bulletproof and are automatically shut completely tight when everything is thrown into it 90 minutes later Bobbalu and the Todaro Siblings, as humans, are playing poker with six crazy Ukrainian people cut to: goes in the room, only to find out the discipline areas are empty and weakened strengthens the discipline areas completely to maximum strength and turns all the selfish adults back into the mentioned animals and throws them all to their respective discipline areas and completely locks each one of them shut, leaves the room and locks the door encounters Alessandro casts a spell that disables Alessandro's Wonder Guard and tries to turn him into an ant, but no use Wonder Guard comes back Gemma: "WHAT?!?!?!" Alessandro: "You pea-brain, you cannot turn me into anything, I'm a ghost." effectively attacks Gemma appears by poofing in, goes into Entei Form 3 million and tries to use Death-Fire at Alessandro, but no use either Reicheru: "That Death-Fire will kick in soon, your attacks are weakened, this will also change the battlefield into h***fire." Sophie: (appears by floating in a bubble and popping out of it) "Look, guys, a fire button! If we push it, the discipline areas will have a fire appear in them, well the fire would appear from the bottom of the lid of the Naughty Pool so it doesn't go out easily." Gemma: "Great thinking!" pushes the fire button, making fires automatically appear in the discipline areas, burning the selfish adults who are still animals (with the Naughty Pool's Fire being from the bottom of the lid of the pool) Alessandro: "SPELL..." Sato arrives Alessandro: "OF SALVATION!" selfish adults revert back into humans, the fires go out, the selfish adults recover, and the selfish adults teleport 25 feet away from the place with the discipline areas, and the discipline areas revert to how they were before Gemma's revision Alessandro: "ICING ON THE CAKE!" uses Vomit Shock Extreme Storm, but is blocked by Reicheru in her Entei Burst Form Infinite, which wears off 10 seconds later uses Vomit Shock Extreme Storm, no conversation Another counterparts appear